Innocent Death
by HunterSklauss
Summary: A serial murderer is altering the life of the Glee club, killing them in a cruel and bloody way, every time the circle closes more about the Glee club where our heroes will have to fight to survive, but who is the murderer and how long have to find out. Klaine, Finchel,Brittana, possible Faberry.
1. Its not a accident

Today was a gray day in the institute Mickey was not just the usual time today killed a student from Mickey and his body was found at two in the night of the rubble of garbage on the outskirts of the city.

We were all horrified, anyone could be next as it had not found the murderer and could continue killing chain.

Mr. Shue attempt but did little cheer his words.

-Boys in Parker's funeral we sing to encourage family in these most difficult times.

-If you and Finn can do a duet with the song If I die young, 'said Rachel instantly embarrassing truth was that even in a funeral would be out the voice and the protagonist.

-Or we could kill you and the problem is over-I reply sarcastically Santana thing anyone amused as the weather was not amused.

-Do you ever get tired of being so funny-defended Finn

It's my natural talent, so less talk zampabollos.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter zampabollos thing Finn did nothing of grace and left the choir room.

-Really-that children who are angry you replied as he followed Rachel Finn in the halls.

-The child is her everything and take it defensively or that he had lied-Santana replied while everyone watched.

-You should not have said that Santana some might offend Mr. Shue said

'I'm not going to hold speeches here people who can not comb Santana said leaving the choir room followed by Brittany

Santana-Brittany said wait for me while trying to keep up with the Latin

-Solo were others, you agree to make the group number in the funeral? I ask Mr. Shue.

All answered that if despite none knew Parker, no one deserved such an ending, and all wanted to contribute something to help the family.

That demon-Santana, if someone put him in his place would not bother while right and left Finn said as he looked at Rachel.

-You know how to pay attention to no attention as he wanted to give more disturbing.

-Rachel is not so easy, not everyone is so used to being insulted like you! Finn shouted angrily as the hall and Rachel watched with tears in his eyes said.

-If I am almost immune to insults, but that does not make me immune to criticism, because although it does not seem Finn, have feelings, 'said Rachel then run in the opposite direction with the Finn tearful face.

Finn just stood there cursing himself for having to miss mourn Rachel, she was just trying to cheer him up and so he paid.

Maybe Santana's right-I'm just a zampabollos Finn said as he tried to follow Rachel.

- Have you seen how I talked Mr. Shue! Latin shouted while beside Brittany tried to reassure her.

- Lord Tubbington says that you must make up for the Glee club Brittany said

Brittany-no offense, but the cats at this time can not help, they have to people.

- And if you go with EMMA? I ask Brittany

And that would go with Bambi

- Bambi where?

'It's a way to talk Brittany

'Well, I could help you with your problem with Mr. Shue

Bit I do not know thinks she is the bride of Mr. Shue

'But,' said Brittany can help

I do not know I'll think, 'I say at last convention Santana without much to do

And now we go.

- Want to go to the mall? I ask Santana

-Let Tubbington Lord will love the tailored suits

And Santana could only laugh as he followed sometimes Brittany wanted to be like her, be good and innocent and not a demon with everyone but what they had taught him to be and could not be otherwise if he wished.

He wanted people judged not by words that could see more of her and less of a demon Santana Lopez over the person with their strengths and weaknesses and not to judge by a mask.

All of the Glee club were preparing for the funeral when they heard a loud noise like a car crash, they all ran into the street and what they saw horrified them. Had a dead puppy and their blood had written in large letters on the floor.

Soys THESE.

Everyone yelled, Mr Shue called the police and sent us home. Little could the police do not test but at least they were warned that the murderer was close.

Oh Kurt I saw the news about the accident with the dog and the murder of Parker worried Burt said.

-If it's a little creepy, 'said Kurt

- Finn and you're right?

End-If potato but their training is in-reply Kurt

Well boy you be aware that nothing happens according Burt said as she hugged her son.

Papa-answer-If Kurt returning the hug.

-Mama I'm home-Quinn said as she watched her parents suddenly embracing

Quinn-Oh had the worst that would have happened something you have not seen the news.

-If I say poor Parker Quinn

-You have to be alert to answer his daughter-father

-The murderer may be close and I want you to take this, 'said his father pulling a knife

But Pope said seeing Quinn as a knife could kill someone with that.

-Daughter insist me feel calmer

And I take this, 'said his mother taking a spray anti rapists

Thank you mom, dad, 'said Quinn letting embraced by their parents, in the embrace was safe from all the Quinn background is the scariest had feared being killed had seen too many horror movies and knew that this was only the beginning of a long list of murders.

On the street back home, a man / woman dressed all in black and wearing a mask was in a car waiting for his next victim when the locate. The continued rising slowly behind her

- Who are you? Mike said turning to notice a strange presence behind him.

Death-answer-the person with mechanized voice.

-AHHHHHHHHH-was all he could do Mike, give one last cry while watching the person digging the knife in his heart dying instantly.

-One less and have less-mechanized voice replied taking the corpse dragging the car.

The next day everyone asked by Mike Chang were afraid that would have had an accident or worse the murderer would have killed him.

-You seen Mike? I ask Tina desperate to find her boyfriend around the institute asked a couple of girls but his answer was the same.

'I do not feel

A cry was heard in the choir room and everyone was running toward it.

Kurt was standing there while in the ground full of blood could be seen a corpse.

Mike-this-is but could not finish as choking on a sob while Quinn was quickly embrace while Kurt was still crying.

For Tina the world was over there was the love of his life lying on the ground lifeless, it was like a horror movie, and worst of all is that Mike's death meant that everyone could suffer a death like yours Parker's.

- Who can be so horrible to do something like Brittany said while crying on the shoulder of Santana.

I do not know do not know Brittany Santana said with tears in her eyes.

-We have to go out and investigate perhaps we can quickly see the murderer, 'said Puck

No, it's too dangerous, I say Mr. Shue

- What do we do now? Rachel said.

-You better go home, 'replied Mr. Shue while I called the police to warn the murder of Mike Chang.

Quinn's parents had left town so Finn and Kurt invited Quinn to sleep at home not to be alone.

- Is she at home? I ask Rachel jealous

She's one you want to do that let alone unprotected there and be killed

No-no-answer Rachel feeling foolish for being taken by jealousy.

She will sleep in my room, making ad Kurt Finn and Rachel could take a load off while still wondering when that bloody would come after them and be prepared to survive.

As the day progressed more more resembled a horror film in which all those killed and the murderer escapes unharmed or so I thought Quinn thanked him Mr. Kurt and Finn had invited to his house, because although never say aloud high was terrified also had lately become very good friends with Kurt that way the situation with Finn would not be so strange after the birth of Beth things had been somewhat rare among them and not want to fight with Rachel for Finn.

Now was not the time to argue about anything, had something more important on the table, it was their lives on the line for a murderer sadistic / a that had taken their toys to play with their lives as if they were porcelain dolls, breakable and disposable but they all wondered why they had done something wrong to deserve to have something to do murders itself.

Mike Parker and had nothing in common, Parker was a friendly but very popular popular athlete not mesclaba with Glee club, not marginalizing them but neither friendship towards the ignorant and go.

And Mike was in the Glee club, dance wise but it was in the post below with all your mates popularity, the Glee Club is like going into exile.

It had nothing to do with each other or race or age or lifestyle, then why had killed two so different, or would the murders were committed by several people and had nothing to do with each other people.

But Quinn still remembered the threat `` You are the Next 'Do not specify anything but Mike's death had become apparent that someone was after them and would not rest until we see them dead.

It was a funeral for both guys all the Glee choir sang while crying bitterly for the death of Mike.

Tina is right, I ask Mr. Shue as she came to give a hug to Tina

-Not as I can be, 'said Tina crying as she hugged Mr. Shue

Tina was the most affected by the death of Mike, was his girlfriend, and could not understand why fate had snatched what he loved most.

Because Mike had done nothing wrong was meaningless death who would win who would harm his death this was not an isolated case, there was the threat that had been made to the car with the dog's blood.

Nobody would call out but they were not safe in Lima while the murderer could go free and continue killing freely.

Gradually the cemetery was being emptied only Tina crying over the grave of Mike.

-You sure you do not want us to stay with you, 'said Mr. Shue.

-No bother us stay Mercedes said

We are a team-Finn-answer

Thanks guys, but really just want to be five minutes alone with him to say goodbye tarry no more but thank Tina thanked the support received by both Glee club that now was not only a club were a family of survivors, all united by this horrible murderer but had made them strong and created a bond between them now indestructible.

Everyone went away leaving only Tina in front of the grave of Mike, put the bouquet of red roses he had bought for him.

Mike 'Because you had not done anything wrong because your-Tina cried inconsolably.

'You made it happen,' said a strange voice making turn and give Tina a boat.

Murderer-is-all he could scream Tina


	2. Don t be only

Gradually we went away from the cemetery to give Tina a break, we went home.

-Mom, Dad I'm home Blaine said as he entered the front door of her parents.

'Hello son was the funeral of the boy-wonder ... the father without giving much importance

-Mike Pope, Mike, was very sad Tina cried all the time and also have all cried, 'I say Blaine

His single parent child inclined his head, Blaine knew that his father was not given to sentimentality but still Blaine was offended that I did not feel the slightest sympathy for his friend Mike but his father would never change was this birth .

-I go to my room I'm tired ad Blaine as he disappeared down the stairs upstairs.

Rest-son said his mother at the foot of the stairs.

In his room Blaine began to think, as his family could be so cold sometimes thought they had no feelings. Yet he knew he wanted and he was proud of his parents still thought poor Mike and Tina, who would want to harm them made little sense.

A beneficiary who died Mike anybody, maybe it was just a disturbed, hoped he caught as soon as possible. He feared for his life, for Kurt and that of his friends, that disturbed anything could happen without more fell asleep.

Elsewhere in Lima was very different thing, at Santana, she did not fear the murderer / a had grown up between criminals this would be nothing but a coward who was killing innocent his way of dementia, but the pain was inside her, the prophecy was going inside, Mike and she were not friends and Parker did not know him by sight but were close persons, persons day saw day in the small town of Lima where nothing ever happened , was awesome and creepy that so many people had little criminal among them.

-Mama I'm home-Santana ad slamming the door as he entered the door.

Daughter-such funeral

Breast-Mal, we all cried was a sad atmosphere

-We need to pray for his family and that they meet with the grace of God.

Maribel and Santana sat kneeling on the floor looking to Christ that hung on the wall of his room. Santana prayed for his family, despite Mike's family was not Catholic, or even if they believe in God perhaps were Buddhists or who knows, but she prayed like since childhood he had been taught that the power of the word and prayer was the best remedy for the spirits find their way to eternal salvation, she prayed that God and the saints to protect Mike and especially Tina, Tina was Mike's girlfriend and if Mike had killed who knows if it would also for it. I pray that nothing bad will happen to the Glee club mates for her were already part of the family and unfortunately this time I could not threaten the murderer for a tour of Lima was given attachments.

-I hope everything goes well daughter Maribel said while praying

-Yo mama too, me too, Santana answered

Willy and Emma were watching TV were the local news at night when suddenly shielded the terrible news they had ever heard.

Amelia Parker and informed'm from Lima Cemetery, where a young Asian has apparently been brutally murdered, the first hypothesis of the forensic suspect the death may have been caused by bleeding from multiple blows and cuts that the girl he had subsequently has been burned face and handprints and feet so they had to do an autopsy with DNA from teeth and compare their dental records to identify the victim, Tina Cohen Chang, from LIMATV inform, we expect wholeheartedly that the deaths stop, police are beginning to suspect that this is a serial murderer, keep reporting it here.

Willy turned off the TV while tears streamed down her cheeks someone was killing his students and he could not protect them, what kind of teacher was if he could not keep his students safe and guilt stirred him he had left Tina alone, perhaps despite indications Tina had stayed with someone she would not have killed him, but otherwise no one would have wished that this would only be left two victims instead of one.

- What will Emma do? Hysterical wonder Willy

I do not know-I do not know Willy 'was all he managed to say Emma still in shock by such cruel images and descriptions on the death of Tina.

And Emma did not know that Willy did not even tell his years as a psychologist could help you resolve traumas and such cruel mystery. Emma just hoped that crimes cease and peace finally returned to reign in Lima.

Perhaps the hope was the last thing that was lost, but there come times of storm and Lima was free following his murderer or killer, could only hope that the police captured him and was all his life in jail and this was just a story to tell on cold nights of Halloween or horror.

The instinct was a climate of austere silence, as if it were a desert but in the background environment could smell fear, reflected anywhere were all afraid of being the next victim of that upset.

-The Glee club closes its doors along with all the extracurricular activities Mr. Shue said

But that's not fair Rachel answered

-We have worked very hard for this Finn-site

But is that you do not realize that we are in danger Kurt said finally

- How - I ask Rachel

-Look in your fantasies can this just be another chapter in the life of Rachel Berry, but Rachel is real, we are dropping like flies, and coming here instead of being at home we're in danger of murder on the way home - Quinn explained hysterically while I was running followed by Kurt, Puck, Santana and Brittany.

Sorry Rachel, but understand it's a fantastic situation Mr. Shue said

- And the national? I ask Rachel.

-The following year

Rachel could only mourn impotence Finn's shoulder, all your effort and the whole team was reduced to ashes because of some disturbed that had obsessed about killing, it was not just the death of Parker, Mike and Tina simply was not, no one was to blame but someone would get them and they could only pray to not be the next victim.

Funeral Tina was attended by all but as always with the same sad faces, and the same air of mystery and helplessness for those innocent in the air kills, no one knew why, what was the reason why they were committed such cruel crimes, however this seemed like a usual and bury one of their own in a cold coffin a few feet underground.


End file.
